The disclosure relates generally to optical fiber cable support systems and more particularly to a mid-span optical fiber cable support system configured to support a drop cable with preferential bend characteristics while reducing bend strain generated from the mid-span supported drop cable.
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Optical networks may use fiber optic cables in aerial and/or buried applications and each have special needs. For example, aerial applications require hardware such as suspension clamps for hanging the cables under the tension of their own weight along with any environmental effects. In some networks a drop cable may be suspended from the main span cable at a mid-span location to distribute the fiber network outward from the main span cable at the mid-span location.